


A Girl with a Gun

by rivers_bend



Category: Glee (Santana POV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana never watched much TV, until she saw Kono on Hawaii Five-O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl with a Gun

Santana never used to watch that much TV. But she doesn't have Cheerios practice and she doesn't have Brittany, and she doesn't have any guys to sleep with to prove something to-- whoever she was proving things to, so why the hell not?

The first time she watched Hawaii Five-O it was an accident. It was already half over, and it was completely ridiculous, and she was about to change the channel when Kono walked on screen. Now she records it every week.

She used to watch porn. But now that she's admitted she was in it for the girls the whole time, it just feels creepy and wrong and totally unsatisfying.

Kono, on the other hand (and sometimes her wrist gets sore, so she has to trade off), is very satisfying indeed.

"Hey," she says to Mike next time she sees him. "You're pretty much a total geek. Don't suppose you have the boxsets of Battlestar Galactica."

"What do you want them for?" he answers. Which isn't a no.

"I just do, is all," she says. But Tina starts humming the Hawaii Five-O theme tune under her breath.

Santana reconsiders her ability to be subtle. But she still takes the DVDs when Mike brings them the next day.


End file.
